


Picture Perfect

by ziallfiles



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, ZIALLISLIFEE, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, carter simmons, reunite, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn meets his ex best friend in college and they fall in love</p><p>Dedicated to @Anoushay1112</p><p>[Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> College may be known as university to others :)

Zayn was walking through the halls of college, with a satchel over his shoulder containing his notebooks.

His English course had finished for today, he just had to head back to his dorm. On his way there he saw a blond boy knocking on his door with a stack of papers

"Can I help you?" Zayn asked confused 

"Oh, is this your dorm?" The boy looked up with big blue eyes

"Yeah, why?" Zayn asked, the boy looking very familiar

"Well I'm majoring in music and marketing this year so my whole class has to hand out fliers for a band that will be performing here soon" he went on, his Irish accent so faint that Zayn didn't even pick up on it

"Yeah, sure" Zayn nodded, taking a flier

"Awesome, thanks"

"Hey, wait" Zayn smiled

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything later on today?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You're really cute" Zayn chuckled "I was wondering if maybe we could catch up tonight"

"Cute, cute?" He frowned "or fuck me cute?"

"Both" I laughed out "I'm Zayn"

"Oh um... Hi Zayn"

It clicked the second the boy said his name

"Niall?"

"Hi" he grinned sheepishly

"How come you didn't say anything?" Zayn asked "don't you recognise me?"

"I didn't until you introduced yourself" 

"I didn't recognise you either" Zayn admitted "I like your hair, and your teeth are straight, when did you get that done?"

"About 3 years ago"

"You look good man"

"Thanks um it's good to see you again" Niall said awkwardly "I really have to go"

"Are we still on for tonight?" Zayn asked

"Sure! Would be nice to know what I missed out on!"

"I meant it as a date, idiot" Zayn laughed to himself

-

-

-

At about 8 Niall turned up at Zayn's dorm. Zayn smiled when his eyes met Niall's blue ones, and he wrapped Niall in a tight hug

Niall hugged him back, cuddling into his neck the way he did when he and Zayn were a child

"I seriously missed you" Zayn whispered "I thought I'd never see you again"

"So did I" Niall whispered back

Zayn couldn't help but hold his breath. He hadn't seen Niall in fucking forever

Last he saw Niall, they were 8 and Niall had matted blond hair with the cutest crooked teeth and Irish accent

But here he was now, 13 years later with straight hair, his brown roots growing out and hot as anything

Niall instantly came into the room, and he sat on the couch looking around at the art covered walls

"You still draw and paint" Niall smiled

"Yeah, you're still playing guitar right?"

"Always" Niall nodded

"You're here a little early" Zayn said "do you mind if I change quick?"

"Not at all"

Zayn walked to his cupboard and rummaged through his cupboard since he was overheating

He pulled on a singlet and then deodorised quickly, sitting down beside Niall

"You have so many tattoos" Niall gaped 

"Yeah" Zayn just laughed "I collected them over the years"

"Did they hurt?"

"The first one did"

"Which was your first one?"

I tugged down the front of my singlet, pointing to the Arabic writing

"This one" I told him "I got it when I was 16"

"Wow" he lit up "what was your second?"

"I have no idea what order they're all in" I admitted with a laugh

"Wow and you've got a snake?" His fingers instantly touched the ink "and you have a comic book sound! And... A skull with a hat, wow what's this?"

I looked down as his hand softly grabbed mine

"It's so pretty" he whispered

"That?" I asked "it's just a flower pattern"

"It's so nice" he grinned

"That is one of my newer ones" I agreed

"Do you just have them on your arms?" He asked 

"Nah, they're everywhere" I grinned

"Let's see?"

"They um... They're under my shirt" I said awkwardly

"So?" Niall asked "I want to see"

I eventually just agreed and then lifted off my singlet completely.

His eyes widened in amazement and he began to examine each of my tattoos, his hands freely touching and tracing each one.

"Woah"

After he'd calmed down I put my top on

"You have such pretty tattoos" he blushed

"Thanks" I smiled "you're quite pretty yourself"

He blushed harder

"You know... I really did miss you, Zayn" he whispered

"I missed you too"

"I'm sorry we moved"

"We were kids" I frowned "your mom didn't have the money for that house anymore. It's not your fault"

"It would have been so cool growing up with you, being there when you got your first tattoo" Niall mumbled "being there for Christmas like I always used to be"

I cupped his cheeks "you know you I always loved you"

"Really?" He asked surprised

"Yeah"

He smiled, but it began to falter, and he leant up, his lips meeting mine.

My heart began to race, but all too soon he pulled back

"I-I should go"

"Niall-"

"I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

He began to make his way to the door

"Niall please"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, you probably don't even like me like that" he rambled on "why would someone like me? I mean it's not like you're even gay or-"

I cut him off with my own kiss. He shut up, and took a deep breath, his hands gripping my shirt

My body pressed his to the door, and I brought us together

Niall's lips shook against mine, but he kissed me back.

"Zayn..."

"Yeah, Niall?"

"I love you" Niall mumbled out "I have since we were kids but after we went separate ways... Everyone always told me to forget about you"

"Well you know what?"

Niall looked up at me, as though he were waiting for me to continue

"I love you too" I said softly


End file.
